Sugar, Spice, and Boys
by Mixed and Persona
Summary: Two girls-- A Irish-Russian mutant with the power to bring pictures to life, and a shy mutant-girl who is scared of people, and has a strange attraction to catnip-- come together as friends, even though they join different teams. R&R please! CH.2 up!
1. Cerebra, New Mutants and PMS

Sugar, Spice, and Boys

!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!  
  
*Jean, Scott, Kurt and Kitty, I would like to speak with you four.*   
Professor Charles Xavier of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, said in the   
minds of four of his students.   
After a moment the four showed up with, 'Bamf', a girl phasing through the   
floor and two others walking through the door.   
  
"You wanted something Professor?" The red head, Jean Grey, asked.   
  
"Yes, Jean. Cerebra has found two new mutants." The Professor said.   
  
"Cerebra? I, like, thought it was, 'Cerebro'! I finally, like, learn the   
name of it! And you go and, like, totally change it!" The brown haired girl,   
Kitty Pryde, shouted.   
  
"Cerebra is, I guess you could say, Cerebro's big sister. It has more   
power, so that I can find mutants in other country's." Jean explained.   
  
"Totally! Girl power!" Kitty shouted with a large grin.   
  
"Umm...you said you found two new mutants?" Scott asked.   
  
"Yes, actually, I found them quite some time ago. But their powers weren't   
strong enough for me to pin point their locations." The professor answered.   
  
"You see, one is in Ireland, and other here in America...."   
  
"America? Why didn't you use Cerebro for her?"   
  
"Because, she didn't use her powers enough for me to find her." The professor   
explained calmly.   
  
"Well, you could have concentrated harder."   
  
"If I had wanted to kill her, yes, I could have. But why find her, if it's   
only to kill her?" The professor asked. Scott paused and then nodded.   
Kurt hung from the chandelier and laughed.   
  
"I would like for Jean and Kurt to go and speak with Kaji."   
  
"Is zat ze vone from Ireland?" Kurt asked, as he teleported to the ground,   
next to Kitty. Who gagged on the smoke, and waved her hand in hopes of getting   
rid of the scent.   
  
"No.... Kajika is from Pennsylvania, America."   
  
"Then what's the one from Ireland's name?" Jean asked. The professor handed   
Jean a clipboard. Jean looked it over.   
  
"A-o-ib-henn?"   
  
"I'm not quite sure, when you meet her you'll have to ask." Proffessor said,   
Jean nodded.   
  
"Umm...Like, you don't know?" Kitty asked.   
  
"I couldn't get a good reading on her, I was lucky to get where she lives,   
and that's only because of a sign." Professor Charles said. The others all   
nodded.   
  
Later that night, Kitty and Scott were off to Ireland and Jean and Kurt to   
Pennsylvania.   
!*!   
  
"So, ve have to find a single cottage, from in ze middle of zirty miles of   
land?!" Kurt asked Jean. They were in.... ummm.... Jean's car, headed for   
Kaji's home.  
  
"No. We have to find a single cottage from in the middle of SIXTY square   
miles of forest."  
  
"Oh... Zat's SO much better.... Someone up zere doesn't like ze fuzzy dude!"  
  
"Here we are... And you're being a bit sarcastic, don't you think? Maybe   
you've been hanging out with Rogue too much," Jean joked.  
  
"Hey! Rogue's mein sister!" Kurt protested.  
  
"I was joking, Kurt. You take things to seriously. I'll do a scan in a five   
mile radius, and if I don't find anything you can teleport us to another   
area."  
  
"Talk about bossy..." Kurt grumbled.  
  
!#!  
  
Scott and Kitty got into a cab, after the LONG flight to Ireland. The   
Professor said that the plane would land near the right town, it was just a matter   
of finding the mutant.   
"There's, like, NO way I want to do that again!" Kitty shouted in   
annoyance.   
  
"Kitty, the flight wasn't that bad." Scott said, looking over the paper.   
  
"You, like, weren't sitting next to a total JERK! WHO SNORED, LIKE, THE   
WHOLE TIME!" Kitty shouted again, crossing her arms.   
Scott shook his head slightly. He looked up at the cabby who was driving   
towards a small town.   
  
Kitty snatched the paper in Scott's hands and leaned up to the front. "Umm..  
.I like hate to, like, distrube you and all...But can you tell us how, like,   
say this name?" Kitty asked. The cabby looked at the paper, when they came to   
a small traffic jam.   
  
"Aoibheann Fionnabhair O'Raghailligh." He said.   
  
"Ee-vawn Fin-uh-vair Oh-Rye-lee?" Kitty asked, sitting back.   
  
"Ye aren't goin' tae see the O'Raghailligh's are ye lass?" The Cabby asked.   
  
"Yes, why?" Scott answered.   
  
"The O'Raghailligh's ain't the best people 'round."   
  
"Why's that?" Scott asked.   
  
"They're cursed!" The man said quickly.   
  
"Cursed???" Kitty asked, as she leaned over the front seat again.   
  
"Aye! Werewolves! And when people are 'round them, A hear the spirits get   
mad. People losin' their minds, seein' spirits an' all, if ye get what A'm   
sayin' lass! An' the girl, Aoibheann, the lass's got a few screws lose up 'ere   
if ye get mah driff." The Cabby said, pointing to his head.   
Kitty sat back and her and Scott looked at each other worried.   
!#!  
  
"Are you done YET??" Kurt complained, "Ve've been sitting here for ten   
minutes!"  
  
"Just a... minute Kurt! I think... I've... Found her! This way, please!"  
  
"Ja, fine... Here ve go again, following Jean ze boss!"  
  
"Shut up, Kurt. I don't want to lose her," Jean snapped.  
  
"As Keety vould say- 'Hmph. Eet's SOMEVUN'S time of ze month,'" Kurt quoted.  
  
Jean chose to ignore him, "She should be around here somewhere."  
  
"Right... Und I suppose I get to be ze vun to look for her? Ve vouldn't vant   
you to break a nail or anyzing..."  
  
  
"I take it you got that one from Rogue?" Jean asked tiredly.  
  
"Right on ze first guess! Ees zat ze cottage?" Kurt pointed towards a small   
cottage sitting right near them... Which Jean had seemed to have so much   
trouble concentrating on from about... oh... fifty yards away.  
  
"Huh? Ohhh... Probably..." Jean said sheepishly.  
  
They walked over, and Kurt knocked on the door.  
  
It opened a crack, "Who is it?" an old woman's voice asked.  
  
"I'm Jean Grey, and this is Kurt Wagner. We're looking for a Miss Kajika   
Nilasa?" Jean queried politely.  
  
"Why?" The voice asked suspiciously.  
  
"We wished to speak to her about her... abilities. I take it we came to the   
right house?"  
  
"Yes. Now, please leave. We don't like visitors, my dear," The door began   
to shut.  
  
"Talk about rude!" Jean concentrated on something or other, and the door   
stayed partially open.  
  
"Vat are you doing, Jean? Ve can come back later! Or vait for ze girl to   
come outside!"  
  
"I'm not letting this door shut until we get to see and talk to Kajika!"  
  
There was a pause, where nothing moved. Then the voice sighed, "Do you   
promise to talk quietly and not move suddenly? Kaji get's frightened easily."  
  
"Yes, of course!" Jean said happily.  
  
The old lady voice said, "Just a moment please..." A young girl's voice   
continued, "Aunt Chanty! May I let them in? I don't think they'll go away 'til we   
listen ta them, and they've promised to be quiet and all, so I probably won't   
get so scared this time!"  
  
An old lady's voice, the same one from before, answered from farther inside   
the building, "Alright, Kaji. Who is it?"  
  
"A girl named Jean Grey, and someone called Kurt... Isn't that a b- b-...   
What are they called again? Oh yeah! A boy's name?"  
  
"Yes, Kaji. Why don't you let them in now?"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
!#!  
  



	2. Illusions and Cats

* * *

Disclaimer: We own the plot, Kaji and Aoibheann only. 

Chapter two: Illusions and Cats

_Italics_ are people thinking to themselves.

_Italics that are underlined _are people talking to eachother telepathicly

**Bolds **are stressed words.

* * *

After **finally** getting the cabby to take them to where the O'Raghailligh's place, Scott and Kitty were dropped off at the end of a long drive way. The Cabby not wanting to get any closer to the 'werewolves'.

Scott and Kitty trudged down the drive way. After a few minutes they came to a small house.

Scott knocked on the door. There wasn't any answer. After a minute, he tried again. This time the door was answered by a woman, with long black hair and brown-green eyes.

The woman was tall, and lean, with a slender figure. Her skin was tanned and she looked...a little...out of place in Ireland. "May I help ye two?" She asked.

"Umm...yes... We're looking for a Eevan O'Raghailligh." Scott asked.

The woman's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why do you want to see Aoibheann?" The woman asked, in a cold voice.

"Ummm...like, don't wolf out on us or anything..." Kitty said, she hadn't MEANT to say wolf, but it slipped out, since she had been thinking about werewolves since the Cabby had brought it up.

"Wolf?! Listen! A donnae know who ye all are! An' A don't care! Get off my property before A call my husband!... OR MY DAUGHTER!!!" The woman shouted.

"So...she is, like, a girl...I **TOLD** YOU SCOTT!!! But do you listen?! NO!!" Kitty shouted. Scott cringed at the high-pitched squeal.

"I never said Aoibheann **WASN'T** a girl!"

"**YOU **said that it was, like, 'most likely a boy'!" Kitty shouted. Scott winced, and looked away from the Valley girl and at the woman.

"We're not here to hurt you, or your family. We are here to speak with you about a school offer." Scott said, **VERY** formally. The woman looked at him strangely, as though he was speaking a foreign language.

"A donnae think A understand ye, lad. Why would a school send a **CHILD** tae offer my daughter a place?" The woman asked.

Scott began to get angry, he looked down at the ground and count to ten, before looking back at the woman.

"I am **NOT** a **CHILD**, Ma'am! I was sent here by the....Headmaster." Scott said.

"Well....A'm sorry. My daughter ain't here. Ye'll have tae come back later." The woman said.

"JULIA! Are you telling the townspeople off again?!" A male's voice shouted from behind the house.

"STAY OUT OF THIS SHEEN!" 'Julia' shouted.

* * *

The door opened slowly and Jean and Kurt stepped in. The room was large, almost filling the whole of the cottage, not including the loft above them and a bathroom leading off of the room. There was one bed, a sink, and a table with two chairs in the room. There was also two rocking chairs, a big on and a smaller one. An old woman was sitting in one.

A girl, who looked about 13 or 14, appeared from behind the door as she shut it behind Jean and Kurt. She had long grey hair, the same shade as the old lady's. Grey cat ears of the same color stuck up from the top of her head. A cat tail of the same color showed from under the edge of her long, sky blue, long sleeved dress. A plant of some sort stuck out from the pocket of her white apron. The apron was the top and bottom kind, not the kind that has just a skirt. (AN: What do you **CALL** those?) She was bare foot, and dirt covered her apron and hands.

"Hello! It's nice to have visitors every now and then. But will you excuse me for a moment?" The old lady turned to the girl, "Kaji, what have I told you about imitating my voice? It is **NOT** polite!"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Chanty..." Kaji said, putting on a **VERY** good puppy-dog face.

"And have you been into the cat-nip again? Give it to me. You **KNOW** you're forbidden to have any."

Kaji sighed and handed her 'Aunt Chanty' the plant from in her apron, "But Aunt Chanty! It smells so **GOOD**!!"

"And so does beer, to some people, and for you this is just the same. Now, where were we?" 'Aunt Chanty' asked, turning to her guests, "Oh yes, we haven't been properly introduced yet! My name is Charlotte Cantra, and this is Kajika Nilasa, but I call her Kaji. I believe you wished to talk about something?..."

"Yes, we wished to extend an offer to Kaji here, to come to a school...."

* * *

A man walked around the corner of the house. His hair was long and brown, his eyes a gold-green color.

"Who are ye two?" He asked.

"I'm Scott Summers and this is Kitty Pryde. We come from America." Scott said as he looked the tall man over.

"An' yer here to see Van?" The man asked. Scott and Kitty nodded dumbly.

"She's down near the lake. Mr. Summers, why don't ye come and speak with me an' my wife, and Miss Pryde, ye can go an' get Van if ye wish." The man said. Kitty and Scott nodded again.

"Nay! They're brain dead Americans Sheen! A donnae want them near our daughter!" 'Julia' said with a frown.

Sheen pointed behind him. "The Lake's tha' way." He said, ignoring his angry wife. Kitty nodded and ran off.

She had been lost in her thoughts, and 'accidently' ran **THROUGH** Sheen, rather then around him. He stood there stiff and tense for a moment, before he relaxed. "Are you....a Ghost, lass?" He asked, turning to face Kitty who had paused.

"Umm...no! I'm, like, a Mutant! Duh!" She said before turning and continuing to the lake. Scott shrugged.

-The Lake-

Kitty found the lake quickly. She noticed a girl about 15 years old sitting at the edge. Her legs dangling in the water.

Kitty walked closer.

She then noticed a woman in the lake, in a boat. And the....**DOLPHINS**?! Kitty stumbled and tripped over her own feet, and hit the girl in the back.

The girl fell in to the lake, and came back up, sputtering up the water. "UCK! What tha'-" The girl stopped talking when her gold-brown eyes met with Kitty's bright blue ones.

"Umm...like, hi?" Kitty asked nervously. She noticed that the woman was gone.

The girl climbed out of the lake. She wore a pair of cloth brown pants, which stuck to her legs; and a black peasant shirt, which clung to her skin. This made it quite easy to see her lean and slender figure.

The girl had long black hair, that was up in a high ponytail, with silver beads and many bright purple ribbons intertwined and she had a purple carnation crown, which was now soaked, and falling apart, the petals mixing in with her ebony hair. If it weren't for the look on her face, or what she was wearing the tanned girl would look like some kind of angel.

"Can A ask what ye were thinkin'!? Knockin' a lass in tae the rivah like that?! Are ye MAD lass! Are ye tryin' tae KILL ME?!" The girl shouted.

* * *

"So you want me to send Kaji off with you to some school, with only your word to go by to know that this school even EXISTS? And you say that you want to help her learn to control her powers? Or 'mutation', as you call it?"

"You're perfectly welcome to come see the school for yourself." Jean said.

"So that's one reason gone. But Kaji can control her powers well enough, and as far as I know she's perfectly happy."

"What's a TV?" Kaji asked Kurt. They had left off on their own conversation a few minutes before, and he had just been trying to explain what they did at the institute...

* * *

After Aoibheann had cleaned up and gotten into some clean clothes, the small family of three, sat in their living room, speaking with Scott and Kitty.

Julia didn't even seem remotely intersted in anything that Scott or Kitty had to say, neither did Aoibheann.

In fact Aoibheann sat on the couch, slouching, her arms crossed and a nasty glare on her face. She wanted **NOTHING** to do with the institute! She didn't like the way it sounded. The idea of running drills in the morning, and then going to a school, and then after wards do more drills, followed by **MORE** school work; it just wasn't something that Aoibheann wanted! She didn't want to be forced into being friends with anyone she didn't like!

She'd chose her own friends! She'd chose her own path! And in her eyes, this 'institute' was no where in her future!

"Listen! Yer 'school' sounds nice an' all! A mean, don't get me wrong. But tha place ye speak of....seems....A donnae know how tae say this....BORING! An' not like A would fit in!" Van said with a frown.

Scott and Kitty looked at each other and then at the black haired girl on the couch. "Well-" Scott started.

"Don't bothah! A ain't goin' an' ye cannae make me! A have no interest in yer school. 'Specially if all tha people are like ye two! Strict, idiots and dimwitted Lasses!" Van said, before she stood and left.

"A think tha' answers yer questions. Please LEAVE!" Julia said as she stood and went to find her daughter.

* * *

That ends Chapter two! **PLEASE **review!

Persona   
  
and  
  
Mixed

Big dramatic singing voice: THE IIIII-TTTT-GGGG'SSSSS!


End file.
